1. Technical Field
The present application relates to bottleneck detection, and more particularly to the detection of a bottleneck at run-time.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Analyzing and identifying performance bottlenecks in computer systems can be difficult, requiring labor intensive data generation, expert knowledge of the application, libraries, middleware, operating system and hardware, and analytical tools.
Existing proposals for detecting central processor unit (CPU) and input/output (I/O) bottlenecks in parallel directed acyclic graph (DAG) based data flow programs assume global knowledge of data flow graph topology. Such knowledge is not always readily available.